


is there somewhere

by poutings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lily is a good friend, M/M, Marauders Friendship, The New Girl AU no one asked for, james is an idiot but i love him, marlene is in it for like two seconds, peter barely talks bc i hate him, sirius and remus are so stubborn i stg, sorry marlene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutings/pseuds/poutings
Summary: “God, Black,” Remus says, louder, “Just kiss me already.”“No,” Sirius shouts. “Not like this.”And then it’s silent. They both stand there looking at each other. Sirius’ eyes are wide and Remus is breathing hard.“What?” Remus asks. “What does that mean?”Or, the one where Remus and Sirius have to kiss for a drinking game, and they refuse to acknowledge that it actually meant something more to them.





	is there somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on Jess and Nick's first kiss on New Girl. some of the dialogue is taken straight from the show, so I don't take credit for it at all. 
> 
> I couldn't help thinking that the way this kiss happens suited the two of them pretty well, so that's how this happened. hope you like it! sorry if there are any mistakes!!

Remus is sitting in the Common Room with Peter when James comes barging through the portrait hole, grumbling to himself. 

“I can’t believe Lily rejected me _again_!” he cries.

Remus glances up, taking in his messed up hair and rumpled-looking uniform. “I can, mate,” he says. 

James just glares at him.

“Really,” Remus insists. “You have to relax. Just leave her be for a while. She’ll come around eventually.”

“Moony’s right, Prongs,” Sirius says, coming up behind Remus’ chair. 

Remus turns around, Sirius giving him a smile as he settles on the arm beside Remus. He’s leaning heavily against him, trying to keep himself from falling off. It can’t really be comfortable, but Remus doesn’t invite him onto the large chair and Sirius doesn’t seem to mind the awkward position.

“I just want her to love me,” James is whining.

Remus and Sirius both roll their eyes.

“She will eventually,” Peter says hopefully.

“She will,” Remus confirms. 

James looks at them, a small smile finally growing on his face. “Thanks, men.”

“What’d she do to you, anyway?” Sirius asks. “You look awful.”

“A simple hex really,” James mumbles.

They all know that’s code for a Super Complicated Hex Only Lily Or Remus Could Ever Do, but no one mentions that. 

They all nod, Remus going back to his book and Peter going back to trying to transfigure his parchment into a feather. He hasn’t been able to do it for the last twenty minutes, but Remus refuses to take pity on him. He needs to learn how to do it himself. 

“What’s the plan for tonight, lads?” James asks them all. 

Sirius shrugs. Remus feels rather than sees his shoulders move up and down. 

“A giant party, Jamie,” he says sarcastically.

“Perfect!” James exclaims. 

“I was kidding, mate.”

“I know, but I’m not. We’ll round everyone up.” James has a giant smile on his face. 

Remus can’t help but smile himself. 

“By _everyone_ ,” Remus says, “you actually just mean _Lily_.”

“Well, yeah, Evans will be there of course,” James says like Remus is stupid. 

He rolls his eyes, finally closing his book and leaning back in his chair. “Alright, what did you have planned?”

“Haven’t thought of anything yet," he admits. “But I’ll get on it.”

“I’ll have to find a girl,” Sirius says. 

Remus stiffens just the slightest bit. 

“I’ll help, mate,” James speaks up. 

“Me, too,” Remus says.

“No, Moony,” Sirius insists.

“Why not?”

“Because,” he says slowly. “You always chase the girls away.”

Remus admits that hurts a little coming from Sirius. “What? How?”

“You always come over right as I’m about to make a move,” he says with a shrug. “You ruin the mood.”

“That’s not true,” Remus complains.

Does he do that? Well…yeah, he does. Because he can’t stand the thought of Sirius being with anyone but him. He knows having a crush on his best friend is possibly the worst thing he could do—and he’s a _werewolf_ —so he decides right now that he’ll help Sirius get a girl tonight.

If this is the only way to get over him, then Remus is going to do it. 

“What about Marlene?” Remus asks. 

Remus swears he sees a sad look in his eyes, but he decides he imagined it when Sirius turns away from him, a contemplative look on his face. 

“She’s rather hot, isn’t she?” he says, nodding. “Yeah, she’s good.”

“See,” Remus says. “I helped after all.”

“Now, you just need to let me do my thing,” Sirius agrees.

“Whatever that is, Padfoot,” James says with a snort. 

Sirius glares at him.

“Okay,” James says, clapping his hands together. “Everyone meet in the Common Room after dinner.”

“You do realize we’ll all be at dinner together and we can just walk back here,” Remus says.

“Of course, but I had to make the plan.”  
  
“Do you know what we’re doing yet?” Sirius asks.

“Oh yeah,” James nods, a wicked gleam in his eye.

That look makes Remus nervous on principle, but he’s excited to let loose a little tonight. 

::

A few hours later, Remus, Sirius, and Peter are sitting in the Common Room watching as James talks to Lily, trying to convince her and Marlene to join in on their game.

A game that none of them know because James is insisting on keeping it a surprise. 

And Remus _is_ surprised, because James can hardly keep anything to himself unless it’s a secret that’s not his to share. 

He watches as Lily shakes her head, glancing at her friends behind her. Remus’ gaze wonders over to Marlene and he’s surprised to see her looking this way. He follows her line of sight to Sirius.

They’re staring at each other and Remus shifts a little, uncomfortable by the tension he can practically _feel_ rolling off of both of them. 

He rolls his eyes, though, looking back over at James and Lily.

James starts to turn away, a dejected look on his face, when Marlene grabs his wrist, saying something with a sickening sweet smile that makes Remus cringe.

James’ face lights up immediately, but the look on Lily’s face could kill.

James all but runs back over to them, cheering loudly. “They said yes,” he says.

“God, Prongs, calm down,” Sirius says with a laugh. “You’re not getting married.”

“Not yet,” James says dreamily. 

Sirius makes a gagging noise and Peter laughs, almost falling off the couch.

“Alright, Wormtail?” James says with a smirk.

Peter nods and James cheers again.

“Alright, lads, let’s get ready.”

Just at that moment, Lily and Marlene finally make their way over. Lily sits on the chair next to Remus, heaving a deep sigh and rolling her eyes at him. He smiles sympathetically at her.

“I didn’t want to play either,” he says, even though he does. 

Marlene goes right over and sits on Sirius’ lap. Remus goes rigid at the sight, but he remembers his promise to himself: _help Sirius get the girl_. 

"Uh, Jamie,” Sirius says, a pleased smile on his face despite his confused tone, “are you ever going to tell us what we're playing?”

“The game is True Wizard!” James calls.

Remus exchanges a glance with Sirius. They both shrug, neither sure where James is going with this.

But James is beaming from where he’s now standing on the table. He pulls out two bottles of Firewhiskey, and Sirius, Lily, and Marlene cheer. Remus smiles, too. It'll be easier to watch Sirius and Marlene if he’s drunk.

“How do we play?” Lily asks.

“Easy, my dear,” James coos. “Three things: the floor is lava, stripping, and drinking!”

Everyone just stares at him. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Remus says. “Could you be more specific?”

“I’m afraid not,” James says, shaking his head. “Oh, and also, boys versus girls.”

“Are you serious, Potter?” Lily looks angry when Remus turns to her. She’s shaking her head, her cheeks a little pink. 

“If you touch the ground,” James says with a sigh, “you have to drink and,” he pauses, a smirk widening on his face, “surrender a piece of clothing. It’s simple.”

“Can we all take one drink before we start?” Sirius asks. “I think we’re going to need it.”  
  
James beams at him, passing over a bottle of Firewhiskey. Sirius takes a sip, then hands it to Marlene. They pass it around in a circle until all of them feel sufficiently buzzed to start this game.

“Alright, ladies and gents,” James calls. “Take your places.”

Everyone hops up, going to stand on the furniture they were just sitting on.

Remus briefly wonders why no one else is in the Common Room, but the thought is out of his head just as fast because suddenly James is yelling and Peter is falling off the couch.

“Wormtail!” James bellows. “Drink!”

“Drink! Drink! Drink!” everyone chants, jumping in as soon as James yells it the first time. 

Peter downs another swallow of Firewhiskey, pulling a face and getting back up on the couch.

“Oh, no,” James says. “You have to….surrender your shirt!”

Remus watches as Peter pulls his shirt over his head, his face turning red. 

“Carry on, Wormy,” James says to him. 

They continue to run around, jumping from one piece of furniture to the next.

Remus comes to a stop in front of Sirius on top of the couch. 

“Down in the tunnels,” Sirius says.

“What?” Remus asks.

“Go through my legs,” Sirius says with a laugh. “That way we’ll both get through.”

Remus starts to bend down, but then quickly stands back up. “It’s McGonagall!” he cries.

“What?” Sirius says as his spins around.

Remus takes that opportunity to push him off the couch.

“Hey!” Sirius cries from the floor.

“Sorry!” Remus says with a laugh. 

The chant comes again as soon as everyone sees Sirius on the floor. “Drink! Drink! Drink!”

“Surrender your shirt!” Marlene cries.

Sirius looks up at Remus with a smirk and Remus winks at him. 

“Helping you out,” Remus says softly.

Sirius pulls off his shirt, tossing it to the side and jumping up on the chair where Marlene is. 

They stand there close together for a while before James comes and jumps up with them.

Remus rolls his eyes, heading over to the end of the couch where Lily is now perched.

“Having fun?” he asks her.

“Surprisingly, yes.” She laughs a little as she shakes her head. “This game is absolute shit, though. I'm pretty sure Potter is making it up as he goes along.” 

Remus laughs too. “I think you’re right about that.”

“Moony!” James yells at him. “You’re in violation of the Wizard-Giant Agreement.”

“What?” Remus asks. 

“You have to switch places with the closest boy,” James says. “Oh, hey, that’s me.” He gives him a look that could only mean _get away from Lily_ and Remus rolls his eyes at him.

“Okay,” Remus says, putting his hands in the air. “I’m going.” Remus passes James on his way there, nudging his shoulder so he topples a little, but doesn’t fall onto the ground.

Lily groans as James jumps up on the couch where Remus was just standing.

“Hello there, Evans,” Remus hears him say as he jumps onto the chair next to Sirius. 

“Are you kidding me, Moony?” Sirius hisses. “I was just about to kiss her.”

Remus stares at the way Marlene’s arms are wrapped around Sirius’ neck. “Don’t blame me,” he responds. “Blame James.”

They look over to where Lily is trying to get to the table without falling onto the floor as James leans closer and closer to her.

Remus suddenly gets an idea. “James,” he yells. “You’re in the Forbidden Forest, you have to move to safety on that table over there.”

“Moony,” he shouts back. “You’re just making stuff up.”

“So are you,” Remus counters. “Now go to the table.”

James grumbles as he steps away from Lily and makes his way to the table at the opposite end of the couch.

“Now,” Remus says, turning back to Sirius and Marlene. “We have to meet him there, too, because we’re in the Great Lake and the Giant Squid just decided to make an appearance.”

“Oh, Moony,” Sirius says with a smirk. “Dirty.”

Remus rolls his eyes. “Come on.”

They all work their way over to the table and sit down—Sirius and Remus next to each other across from Marlene and James.

“Alright,” James says, “what are we doing here, Moony?”

Remus tries to come up with an idea. He’s supposed to be helping Sirius…and Sirius was just about to kiss Marlene…

“Got it,” Remus says. “Two of us have to go to that closet over there and kiss. And there has to be a clear,” he pauses here, glancing at Sirius, “and present threat of tongue.”

Sirius beams at him. “Perfect,” he says.

“Hold a number between one and four up on your forehead, and whichever two people have matching numbers, they’ll be the ones who have to kiss,” Remus explains. 

James groans at the same time Sirius says, “Marlene, you ready?”

She nods at him, but now both Sirius and James are yelling. James is saying something about how he doesn’t want to do this, he just wants to go back to Lily; and Sirius is trying to tell Marlene which number to put up, but judging by the look on her face, she can’t make out what he’s saying either.

“Okay,” Remus says loudly. “One, two, three!”

They all lift their hands to their heads.

Sirius groans. “You were supposed to do two,” he says.

Remus glances at him, his breath stopping in his throat. 

Marlene shrugs, and opens her mouth to say something when James gasps.

“You two,” he’s saying.

Sirius and Remus look at each other, their eyes going wide. “No,” they both say.

“Get in the closet!” James yells, laughing.

They get off the table after James shoves them, but they just stand there.

“You made the rules, Moony,” James tells him. “Now you have to kiss Padfoot.”

He groans. Of course he wants to kiss Sirius, but Sirius couldn’t have made it more clear that he doesn’t want to kiss him.

James and Peter both shove them into the closet, grabbing their wands out of their pockets. 

“So you can’t get out until you’ve kissed,” James explains.

Lily gives Remus a sympathetic look before James slams the door shut.

He stands there beside Sirius, both of them breathing a little heavily.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” they hear James yelling, and soon everyone else joins in as well.

“Let us out!” Sirius calls, and Remus backs away from him.

“No!” James calls.

“Okay,” Remus says, “we kissed, now let us out.”

Sirius glances at him before looking back to the door.

“No you didn’t,” James says. “Moony, just give Padfoot a tender, sensual kiss, and—”

“That’s enough,” Sirius yells at the same time Remus yells, “Shut up, James!”

Sirius slides down the door, crouching on the floor to look out the keyhole.

“Let’s just do it,” Remus sighs.

“What?” Sirius says, his eyes going even wider.

“What’s the big deal?” Remus asks. “Let’s just kiss each other and be done with it.”

Sirius looks at him for a second before saying, “Okay, fine.”

Remus walks over to him and crouches down at the same time Sirius goes to stand up.

“What were you doing?” he says loudly.

“I thought you were sitting on the floor,” Remus cries. 

“No…I,” Sirius says and Remus groans. “Okay, Moony, okay. This is not a big deal.”

“Okay,” Remus repeats. “Not a big deal. Let’s just do it.”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

Sirius puts his hands on Remus’ arms and licks his lips.

“Why are you licking your lips?” Remus asks.

“What? Do you want dry lips?”

“No,” Remus says slowly.

“Then I’m just licking them to make them better,” Sirius says.

Remus just stares at him.

“Are you a tongue-er?” Sirius asks.

“Am I a _tongue-er_?” Remus repeats. 

“I don’t want to put my tongue in your mouth if you don’t like it,” Sirius says like that should’ve been obvious.

“Just kiss me,” Remus says, exasperated. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner they’d be out of here.

“Okay,” Sirius sighs. “That’s what I’m going to do.”

“Great,” Remus says.

Sirius leans in, closing his eyes, but Remus pulls away slightly.

“Don’t do that,” he says.

“Don’t do what?”

“That thing with your face.”

“What _thing_?” Sirius asks. 

“Nothing,” Remus sighs. “Never mind. Let’s do this.”

Sirius just shakes his head before putting his hands on either side of Remus’ face. “Ready?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Remus breathes.

“One, two—I’m actually _not_ gonna do a count,” Sirius says.

“Okay.”

“That’s just not my style. I don’t _count down_ before I kiss someone.”

“Okay,” Remus repeats.

Sirius starts to lean in again when there’s a loud knock on the door. They both jump apart as Lily yells, “Sorry!”

“She just pushed me against the door because I put my arm around her,” James calls. “Carry on, you two.”

Remus sighs. 

“Have you kissed yet?” Peter asks through the door.

“No,” Sirius grits out. “Are you going to let us out?”

Remus closes his eyes for the briefest second. No one answers. 

Sirius slides down the door again and this time Remus slides down next to him.

“Remember that one time we were trapped in that broom closet while James and Peter were trying to get away from Filch?” Remus asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Sirius says with a breathy laugh. “I thought we’d have to spend the whole night in there.”

“God, me too.” Remus looks at him. “You calmed me down when I was freaking out.”

“I didn’t do much,” Sirius says softly.

“Yes, you did,” Remus insists. “You got me to breathe again. You made me feel safe, like I wasn’t suffocating anymore.” 

They stare at each other and Sirius rests his hand on Remus’ knee. Remus doesn’t know who moves first—maybe they both moved at the same time—but suddenly their faces are only inches apart. 

Right before their lips touch, there’s another bang on the door. 

They both fly to opposite ends of the closet as James shouts, “Have you kissed yet?”

When neither of them respond, James starts the chant again.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

“Okay,” Remus says. “Let’s just do this already. Just kiss me.”

“No,” Sirius insists. “I’m not gonna kiss you.”

“Kiss me,” Remus says again.

“Moony, stop.”

“God, Black,” Remus says, louder, “Just kiss me already.”

“No,” Sirius shouts. “Not like this.”

And then it’s silent. They both stand there looking at each other. Sirius’ eyes are wide and Remus is breathing hard.

“What?” Remus asks. “What does that mean?”

“That—that,” Sirius says and Remus stares at him. “It’s not…” but he doesn’t say what it isn’t. He can’t seem to find any words to string together as he stares at Remus.

“I didn’t—” Sirius tries again. “I didn’t mean it like that. We can’t like that because—that’s not what. It’s not like—”

Remus just stands there while Sirius tries in vain to put sentences together. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Sirius says, and then he turns into Padfoot.

“What are you doing?” Remus asks as Padfoot takes a running start towards the door. “You can’t go out there,” he tries. “Lily and Marlene are there.” 

But Padfoot doesn’t listen, just runs straight into the door so hard that it comes off its hinges.

Remus blinks as the light from the Common Room reaches his eyes. He sighs when he realizes that only James and Peter are sitting on the couch. Lily and Marlene must’ve gotten tired of waiting.

“What happened?” James shouts when Remus steps over the door.

“I don’t know,” he admits. “He just freaked out.”

The three of them watch as Padfoot runs through the portrait hole and out into the hallway.

“Is he mad?” James yells. “Where is he going?”

“He’ll cool down, soon,” Remus says, trying to push the heavy feeling in his stomach away. 

James looks at him, softer than just a moment ago, and says, “I’m sorry, Moony.”

Remus just shakes his head. “I’ll wait up for him,” he says. “You two get to bed.”

James gives him one last look before he and Peter go up the stairs. 

Remus collapses onto the couch, letting his eyes fall closed. He would never have suggested that stupid game if he knew Sirius was going to get so weird about it. He was just trying to help. Maybe he does only screw things up for Sirius. 

Remus sighs, drifting in and out of sleep while he waits for Sirius to come back.

::

Remus wakes up a bit later and glances around. When he’s sure there’s no sign of Sirius, he sighs and heads up the steps their dormitory. He pauses in front of the door, turning around when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs behind him.

Sirius steps around the corner, coming face to face with Remus.

They stand there, inches apart, just staring at each other.

“I’m—” Sirius starts to say, but Remus cuts him off.

“It’s okay, Padfoot.”

Sirius just nods. 

“Goodnight, Pads,” Remus says softly.

“Goodnight.”

Remus turns away, about to put his hand on the door, when Sirius pulls him back, spins him around, and kisses him so hard Remus sees stars.

Sirius moves his mouth against Remus’, both of them grabbing at each other. Remus wraps his arms around Sirius’ neck and Sirius puts his hands on Remus’ hips. They kiss for what feels like forever before Sirius pulls away. He kisses Remus quickly once, twice, before whispering, “I meant something like that.

Remus doesn’t even get a chance to respond before Sirius turns away and walks into their dorm. 

He stands there after he’s gone, breathing heavily and wondering what the _hell_ just happened.

::

The next day, Remus pulls the curtain of his bed back to see Sirius standing there. 

“I—” Sirius says, “I wasn’t—” 

He walks away quickly before Remus can even sit up. 

Remus sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. This is going to be weird, isn’t it?

He purposefully takes longer than everyone to get ready so they’ll leave without him. 

“We’ll save you some bacon, Moony,” James calls on their way out. 

Remus doesn’t respond, just counts to thirty and then walks out of the room. He makes it into the Common Room just in time to see Lily coming down the stairs from the girls’ dormitories.

“Lily,” he calls, and she smiles at him as she tells her friends to go on without her.

“Hi, Remus,” she says at the same time Remus blurts out, “Sirius kissed me.”

She blinks and shakes her head. “He actually did it?”

“Well,” Remus says, “not in the closet. He freaked out and ran away, but when he came back—right before we were going to bed—he kissed me.”

“Okay,” Lily says slowly. “And?”  
  
“And now he won’t even talk to me,” Remus cries. “I saw him this morning and he just ran away from me.”

Lily sighs. “How was it?” she asks tentatively.

Remus groans. “I mean I saw through space and time for a minute, but that's not the point.” 

“Do you like Black?” Lily asks. 

Remus doesn’t answer. Of course he likes Sirius that’s why this is such a mess. “Yes,” he finally says.

“Then go talk to him.” Lily nudges his shoulder. “You’ll feel better about the whole thing if you two work it out.”

Remus nods. “Right. You’re right. Thanks, Lily.” He gives her a quick hug before turning around. 

“Hey,” Lily calls after him. “At least walk me to the Great Hall.”

“Of course,” Remus says with a smile. 

The look James gives him when he walks into the Great Hall with Lily is absolutely murderous, but it immediately disappears when they both sit down in front of him and Sirius. 

“Evans,” he splutters. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Shut up, Potter,” Lily says, but she’s smiling. “I’m here for Remus.”

James glares at him and Remus raises his arms. “I’m here for Sirius,” he says.

Sirius’ head pops up from where he’d been staring down at his plate. “What?” he asks.

“Can I, uh—can I talk to you?” Remus asks. Sirius just looks at him. “Alone?” 

He nods and they both stand up, meeting at the end of the table and walking out of the Great Hall. Remus leads them to a classroom nearby that he knows will be deserted and closes the door. 

“Look,” Sirius starts, “I’m sorry I kissed you.”

Remus opens his mouth, but closes it again. That’s not what he was expecting. “Oh,” he says simply. “Uh, thank you? That was unexpected.”

Sirius looks at him. “It was a meaningless kiss,” he says. “It didn’t mean anything.”

Well, that hurts. “Well…I think it meant _something_ ,” Remus says slowly.

“No,” Sirius insists.

“Sirius,” Remus says. “You can admit that it meant something to you.”

_Please admit that it meant something to you_.

“I’m telling you, Moony, it meant nothing to me.”

“I think it did,” Remus pushes.

“Nope.”

“I think so.” 

“No, no. I do things I don’t mean all the time,” Sirius says. He reaches over onto the shelf behind Remus and picks something up. “Like this. See this. A book.” He throws it over his shoulder. “Why did I do that? I don’t know. It doesn’t _mean_ anything.”

“I think you can admit that it meant something to you,” Remus says again.

“Hey, Remus,” Sirius says, “it didn’t. It was a drinking game. I was finishing the game.” 

“Yeah, but it happened _after_ the game, when it _meant_ something.” 

“Oh,” Sirius says suddenly. “So it meant something to _you_?”

“What?” Remus says. “No, that’s not—that’s not what I said.”

“It meant something to you,” Sirius sing-songs.

“It meant nothing,” Remus says, but he doesn’t know why. They’re dancing around each other and it’s driving him absolutely insane. 

“So we agree it didn’t mean anything,” Sirius says.

Remus sighs. “Yeah, I guess we do.” If Sirius is going to insist the kiss meant nothing to him, then so is he.

“Well, alright then.”

The room is quiet for all of two seconds before Sirius exclaims, “Moony, honestly. You liked kissing me. It’s fine to say that.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I’m not on my knee asking you to marry me,” Sirius says. “It was a nice kiss.”

_Did he like the kiss or not?_ Remus thinks. The signals are getting crossed and Remus is confused. He decides to push his luck—continue to deny that the kiss was good to see if Sirius will break.

“You were like a dog and my mouth was like a bowl of water,” Remus says, decidedly not his best, but oh well.

“It was like a damn fairytale kiss!” Sirius yells. “It was the best kiss of my life!” He clamps his hand over his mouth the second the words leave his lips, but he can’t take them back.

Remus gapes at him. 

He looks upset, and Remus so desperately wants to turn this situation around. He’d come in here with the intention of telling Sirius how he felt, after all. 

So he decides to do just that.

He steps forward, puts his hands on either side of Sirius’ face, and kisses him. 

Sirius responds immediately, his fingers flying into Remus’ hair and his tongue slipping into his mouth.

Their mouths work against each other, and Sirius breathes Remus’ name in between kisses in a way that drives Remus crazy.

When they break apart, Sirius rests their foreheads together. “So,” he says with a smile. “It meant something to you, too?”

“Of course it meant something, idiot,” Remus says. Sirius smiles at him. “I don’t know what it is about you that always makes me want to fight every single thing you say,” Remus tells him. “But I’m tired of doing that.”

“I’m tired of fighting, too,” Sirius says. “I’ve liked you for a long time, Moony.”

Remus takes a sharp breath and kisses him again, but it’s quick and close mouthed. “Say that again.”

“I like you a lot, Moony,” Sirius breathes.

“God,” Remus whispers. “I’ve liked you for a while, too. It was killing me watching you with all those girls.”

“It was killing me being with them,” Sirius admits. “They were great girls, yeah, but they weren’t you.”

Sirius kisses him, and it’s so tender and slow and full of emotion that Remus has to pull away, suddenly overwhelmed. 

He rests their foreheads together again, and they just breath each other in.

“Maybe we should let James come up with games more often,” Sirius says.

“Oh, no way,” Remus laughs, shaking his head. “We’re never playing _True Wizard_ ever again.” Remus shudders slightly. 

“It did have a good outcome, though. You have to admit.”

“Not this again,” Remus says lightly. 

“Make it quicker and just admit it, Moony.” Sirius smiles at him.

“Fine,” Remus says, smiling back. “It had a _great_ outcome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> again, I apologize for any mistakes. I'm so bad a rereading my work to check for typos and stuff. anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
